


Pink

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt likes soft things - fuzzy pink happens to fall under that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"No way are we getting pink fuzz." Warren shakes his head as Kurt wanders towards the display. 

"I like soft things."

Apparently picking out a pair of handcuffs involves serious consideration including comfort level, design and according to Kurt: softness level. It also involves a lot of pouting and pointing from him. 

Warren taps his fingers against the inside of his arm, anxious as he glances around the empty store. Boxes scraping and quiet chattering leaks from behind an employees only door. 

"I like pink." Kurt announces as he emerges with a box containing a neon pink dildo. 

"Do you want the pink fuzz then?" 

Kurt nods, grinning as he digs through his pocket, running towards the counter with jingling pockets. Soft things, he thinks as grabs the handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no memory of ever writing this.


End file.
